Night of the Living Phan
by fitzdillore22
Summary: How can a horrible nightmare about Dan and Phil, turn into a dream come true? Read to find out.


Night of the Living Phan

"Dan?" I was walking down the pitch-dark hallway of Dan and Phil's apartment towards the kitchen. I was a little freaked out because of my hidden fear of the dark.

"Dan?" I called again as the hall elongated as it darkened even more; now going from uncomfortable to creepy. "Dan, Phil? This isn't funny guys." I tried to joke as the feeling of being watch grew more pronounced. "If you two jump out and scare me, I might just kill you." I laughed shakily as I heard something behind me.

I whipped around and saw Phil coming out of the bathroom I had just past.

"Ha ha Phil, I knew it was you the whole time!" I joked, jumping around like friends did after one scared the other successfully. "Come on Phil, you can drop the act now." I joked nervously as he kept moving forward without smiling or jumping up and down with joy from scaring me. "Phil, stop it!" I ordered. "It isn't funny anymore." But as I said this, Phil's jaw dropped revealing a mouthful of sharpened, ragged teeth. He then twisted the corners of his mouth into a sort of smile.

"What's wrong?" Phil sneered his teeth growing as he crept closer. "Are you scared?" Terrified, I ran away towards the kitchen's warm light. I could feel Phil's sneering laugh on my neck.

I flung myself into the kitchen, threw the glass door behind me and ran towards the window with the fire escape. I tried to lift the window open but it was stuck.

I heard the demonic Phil smack his face into the door and cry out in pain. Time was running out and fast.

"Need some help with that?" I jumped in the fright when Dan suddenly appeared next to me.

"Dan!" I screamed. "Phil is demonic or something and we need to get out of here right now!" Suddenly, the glass door shattered as Phil flung himself through it.

I screamed out of shock and terror, but Dan just glanced over at the sound. More annoyed than anything.

"Phil?" He turned to Phil.

As Phil rose, the cuts all over his body made sickening sounds as they strangely healing themselves.

Still bent, Phil looked up at Dan and waited. "What the Hell?" Asked Dan. But, as Dan turned back onto me, he grinned; to reveal the same oddly pointed teeth as Phil's. "I wanted first taste." Phil smiled again then rose to his full height and joined Dan as they both closed in for the kill.

"I'm not going to live." I stated to the room at large as Dan reached out towards me. The tension was unbearable as I asked: "Am I?"

He laughed evilly in answer. Phil joined in as Dan used my hair to pull back my head; exposing my neck at a painful angle.

"I hope you won't." He grinned into my ear. I felt his warm, sticky breathe on the side of my face.

Then I heard his jaw detach itself from its hidden hinges and felt the ragged teeth bite down into my neck and rip it out with a squelch.

My howls of horror woke me up from my nightmare.

I felt cold sweat running down my neck and spine. I looked at the electric clock by my bed. It was 3 A.M. Then I realized, as I woke up more, my howls were only whimpers. They sounded more childlike than anything else, which made me feel even worse.

I sat up, wrapped my arms around my bended knees and cried silently; rocking back and forth in effort to try to calm me down.

When I heard something out in the hallway, I turned on the nearby lamp and grabbed the closest weapon to me: a Gengar pillow.

"Who's there?" I snarled as the door creaked open.

"It's just me." Dan called sleepily as he entered the room, hands up in a defensive position. "What's going on? I thought I heard crying in here." I broke down and sobbed into my weapon. "Hey, don't do that!" He whispered as he sat on the edge of the sofa bed I was crashing for my brief visit.

"Oh, Dan." I moaned, softer now, trying not to wake up Phil. Who was still asleep, hopefully, in the nearby room. "It-it was horrible."

As I informed Dan on my nightmare, we made our way to the kitchen to put on a kettle for some tea. Dan had insisted and, to be honest, I wanted some comforting tea like Mom sometimes made.

When I had finished, the water was still boiling and Dan was now fully awake as I was.

"Well," said Dan finally. "I don't think me or Phil are flesh eating, sharp teethed monsters." I gave a halfhearted chuckle. "But if you don't want to stay, I completely under-."

"No." I said firmly but gently. I, somewhat unknowingly, placed a hand over Dan's wrist. "I do want to stay. A nightmare won't change my mind about that. Plus," I removed my hand and set it in my lap. "I want to stay."

To say Dan was smiling when I told him this, would be an understatement. He was practically beaming at this news.

"Great!" He said, very chipper now. "Oh, and Jenna?" He placed a hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up into his chocolate eyes. "I would never hurt you, ever."

"What does that mean?" I giggled out of awkwardness. Dan's face sort of fell and reddened as I asked this. Just then, the kettle began to whistle.

Dan quickly got up and switched off the burner. He let the question hang in the air like a dead carcass as he prepared our cups.

He gave me my cup and I sipped at it warmly, grinning as the hot leaf juice boiled my insides until I felt warm everywhere.

"Thanks." I muttered as I finished off my cup.

"No problem." He smiled, taking it from me.

"But you still haven't answered my question." I pressed as he put our cups in the sink.

"Right. What was the question again?" He smiled. I lightly punched him before I repeated it.

"What did that mean? When you said you'd never hurt me?" I asked again. The long silence that followed felt suffocating in the very early morning quiet. Finally, he sighed, breaking the spell.

"It means," He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "That I like you too much to ever hurt you." He blurted clumsily. It took a minute for this to sink in for me.

"Wait," He looked up kinda of embarrassed and ashamed. "You like me?" I pointed to myself shocked for another moment.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because I thought it'd be weird and ruin our friendship-" Dan explained, but I interrupted with a kiss. Which was a surprise to both of us.

We both froze, with our lips greeting each other for the first time in their kitchen.

Dan reacted before I did and wrapped his hands then arms around my waist; drawing me close. I was on automatic as I ran my fingers through his hair and flung my arms around his neck. We released our lips then looked at each other. I blushed deeply as Dan slid his arms down and off my waist. I slowly took my arms off his neck but slid them down his chest before I stopped touching him completely.

"I think, it's time for bed." He agreed with himself more than me and headed for the door.

"Wait." I stopped him as he walked past by placing a hand on his arm. He stopped then I spoke again a blush returning to my face. "What if I have another nightmare?" He turned to look at me in question, wondering where this was going, wanting to find out quickly. "Maybe it's better if I sleep with you." I suggested sheepishly. "I mean, just for tonight, because, you know, I don't want to wake up again." I rambled as he blushed. "Nothing funny; just, sleep." I finished then waited, hand still on his arm.

"You know," He interrupted smiling. "I think that's a brilliant idea." I smiled back as we walked back into the hallway.

Finally; we rushed back to his room as the lights turned off so not to let the darkness catch us nor haunt us any longer.


End file.
